1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for washing a conveyer belt in a heat treatment apparatus, such as a food dryer, baking or fryer apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for washing a conveyer belt in a continuous dryer apparatus for dryer the food while the feed is continuously fed, a continuous baking apparatus for baking a food material, or a continuous fryer for fryer a food material, which can wash the conveyer belt in the installed condition in the continuous dryer apparatus, the continuous baking apparatus or the continuous fryer apparatus.
2. Description Of The Related Art
In the conventional washing method for a conveyer belt in a continuous dryer, baking and fryer apparatus, a washing fluid pan is provided below a straight portion of the transporting path of the conveyer belt so that a washing fluid is sprayed to the conveyer belt from the lower side.
Such conventional washing method for the conveyer belt of the continuous dryer, backing or fryer apparatus may cause splashing of the washing fluid to cause danger in operation and contaminate the surrounding. Also, such conventional washing method cannot use the washing fluid effectively. Furthermore, since the washing fluid is sprayed onto the straight portion of the transporting path of the conveyer from the lower side, the conveyer belt will not be deformed upon spraying the washing fluid to make the washing of the conveyer belt ineffective.
In view of the drawback in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for washing a conveyer belt of a heat treatment apparatus, such as a continuous dryer apparatus, a continuous backing apparatus or a continuous fryer, which can perform washing of the conveyer belt without causing splashing of a washing fluid so as not to cause danger in operation and contaminate the surrounding.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for washing the conveyer belt, which can cause deformation of the conveyer belt upon spraying the washing fluid so as to vary the surface configuration and positional relationship of the components for making washing effective.